


What Do I Do?

by planetundersiege



Series: Lotura Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Confusion, Cute, Established Relationship, Expectations, F/M, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2018, Oneshot, Ship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lotura week 2018: Day 3: Expectations.Allura sees Lotor having some trouble.





	What Do I Do?

Allura walked through the long purple hallways of the galran ship, wearing her paladin armor. She was about to visit Lotor to inform him about the situation of one of the colonies after Voltron had helped, and now looked for him.

The ship was gigantic, and finding the emperor was no easy task, but all soldiers happily told her where they last had seen their emperor, before thanking her over and over for helping out their fellow galra down there on the planet, because outside of combat, no galra should need to die, that didn’t count as victory or death.

She happily thanked them all for their clues, continued to walk through hall after hall, and when she finally thought she would give up, she opened the doors to the bridge of the ship, and there he was, standing still and looking out into the open space from the windows of the ship, his back facing Allura, his long white hair practically covering all of him.

Allura saw that he was deep in some thoughts, and walked up to him. Just by his tense posture, Allura could tell something was off.

“Lotor my dear, are you alright?”.

In less than a second, he snapped out of it, and looked at her.

“Oh, hello Allura. I didn’t see you there, what a pleasant surprise. And to answer, yes, something is bothering me and it’s the only thing on my mind at the moment”.

“May I be of any assistance?”.

“Well, not really, but yes. I just need to talk, there’s a lot of stuff going on, and you’re always there to comfort me”.

”I’m glad you feel that way, now, what do you want to tell me?”.

“Well, ever since I became the emperor, a lot has changed. Everyone expects me to do things, and if they aren’t of a high enough standard, I’m bad. And there’s a lot of galra that don’t agree with me. I’ve got so many expectations and I don’t know what to do, I don’t know how I shall rule when a part of my race practically have started a war against me”.

“Oh, Lotor. Don’t think too much about it. You’re a great emperor, and no matter how you rule, there will always be people who disagree. Stay true to what you want and you’ll get the support you need, I love you and I’ll stay by your side the entire time”.

He nodded.

“Thanks Allura, that made me feel a lot better”.


End file.
